


Fine Now

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [26]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Comfort, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Nightmares, Post-Series, Sharing a Bed, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a nightmare but Audrey is there to help her even if it is just with a simple touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag 7 prompt: Scream: Audrey/Emma - touch
> 
> I'd also like to state that even though season 2's killer hasn't been revealed yet I do have a theory and went with that in this drabble with a brief mention of the name of who I think was Piper's accomplice in season one.

Emma awoke with a jolt, her breathing labored and sweat on her body. She knew she had, had another nightmare again but it was nothing new. She had been having them for years now..ever since the killings and ever since Piper and Kieran had wrecked havoc on her life.

It was just a fact of life that she was now used too. That nightmares would always plague her but she'd take them because at least she was alive.

"Emma?" Audrey's sleepy voice asked as she sat up in bed beside the blonde. "Are you okay?" she questioned before reaching out to touch Emma's hand softly.

Emma nodded her head as she turned to look at the girl who she had been dating for about two years now. The girl whose touch alone was able to calm her even after a nightmare.

"I'm fine now," Emma smiled as she turned to look at Audrey in the dark. "Just had a nightmare but I'm fine now."


End file.
